


Forgiven

by VermilionWinter



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionWinter/pseuds/VermilionWinter
Summary: Everything changes for Camíla when Oscar "Spooky" Diaz is released from Corcoran prison. She's taken Cesar under her care, not being able to leave him to fend for himself. What happens when the man she loves forces the boy she's cared for her as her own into the Santos life? How far is Camíla willing to go to keep the Diaz brothers from getting lost in their life?
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Monse Finnie, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. You Left Me Behind

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to OMB. There will be a few OC's I'll be introducing into the story as it goes on. 

Camíla Vicario parked her black Honda Civic on the street near the house she was walked towards. The young, raven haired woman had left work as soon as the last baby in the nursery was picked up from the daycare. All she wanted was to unwind before Cesar came back with Ruby and Jamal. She loved Cesar’s crew, they were familia at this point, but they ran on high energy at all hours of the day. Plus, she only got an hour to relax, and then she would have to leave for her shift at the bar. Sitting on the couch, she kicked her shoes off then brought her legs up to curl at her side. A breath of relief passed through Camíla’s parted lips. That alone eased a portion of her tension. 

Rapid knocks to the door made the woman jump, tearing her attention away from scrolling on FaceBook. She brought her eyes quickly to the door to see Cesar halfway in. 

"Hey, Míla,” a nervous breath escaped as he held the door ajar once he was fully in the house, “Uh,” he peeked around the door and exhaled. 

“Cesar?”Camíla called to him, confused by his hesitance. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a figure came pushing through the door making the young teen move from the door. Dark skin, black buzzed hair, and sinful, brown, eyes found her orbs of honey. Words escaped Camíla as she took in the man before her clad in a black tank, grey shorts, tall socks, and black shoes. Familiar, but a stranger in one person. He wasn’t supposed to be out already. There was no time for her to prepare for this moment. 

“Como has estado, mamí? (How you been mamí?),” he greeted. Standing tall, his hands were clasped in front of him, intense eyes settled on her. 

Mouth dry, she could hardly make her mouth move from shock, “Hola, Oscar,” she finally got out, “You’re out.”

Cesar stood to the side watching the two of them, nerves wracking his body. 

He was walking to the Diaz home with Ruby and Jamal debating about the most effective ways to get through high school when a taxi slowed to a stop next to them. The window had rolled down, and Cesar felt his stomach drop when he saw Oscar’s steely gaze. 

“Catch ya on the flipside, compa,” Ruby said turning on his heels pulling a stunned Jamal with him.

“Hey, hermanito. Get in,” those were the first words his brother said after three years. He didn’t think to ask for a phone to call Camíla, he blanked. The teen tried to give the woman a moment to prepare. But, it was not fast enough.

“Whachu doing here?” he asked sitting in the chair opposite the couch, eyes never leaving her. Elbows rested on his knees, chin propped on his crossed fingers. 

Tilting her head to the right towards Cesar’s form, “Making sure this one is taken care of, but you knew that,” her brow went up daring him to keep up with his questioning. 

Every morning and night, at least one of the Santos cruised by the Diaz house. Hell, they came by her tía's house, too. Oscar has had eyes on them.

Cesar took that as his cue to leave them. He left swiftly to his room, fumbling to plug his phone up, so he could talk to Ruby and Jamal. Debating on telling Monse, he shakes his head, turning on his radio to drown out his brother’s and Camíla’s voices. 

“I told you this wasn’t your problem, Camíla,” Oscar watched as her eyes widened then fell into slits of anger. 

She stood from her seat walking up to him. He scanned his chocolate eyes over her filled out form. The loose, black top fell over one shoulder exposing a navy, lace strap. Denim shorts adorned smooth tan legs. Oscar looked over her curvy form once more, and brought his dark eyes to her fiery pools of honey.

Camíla crossed her arms under her chest, “Don’t start this, Oscar. You know I wasn’t leaving Cesar to fend for himself. Is this how you really want to come home? To an argument?”

Oscar let out a small laugh, he swiped his thumb over his nose before standing to his full height. Immediately she looked from his broad chest up to his face, having to take one step back from his larger form. 

“You’re supposed to be gone. College for your degree. The hell you doin’ in Freeridge?”

Throwing her hands up with a scoff at how ungrateful he was that she stayed to care for Cesar, “We really doing this, Oscar?” All she got was a sneer and raised brow in return, “Fine, I stayed to make sure your brother didn’t fall into the footsteps of the Diaz men. I have been here getting him to school everyday for four years when no one else would!” A hand was placed on his cheek, and Camíla ran her thumb over the teardrop on his cheekbone, “I’m keeping Cesar from getting in too deep.”

Oscar pushed her hand from his face, anger swirling in his eyes, "Es mi hermano, no el tuyo! (He’s my brother, not yours)" Oscar's voice dropped, but he was still stern, "I decide what's best for him now." 

Every nerve in Camíla's body burned with rage, "You haven't been around in four fucking years!" She yelled, "Oscar, you have no idea what is best for Cesar now. He's not meant for Santos life," she pushed past him grabbing her small backpack from the kitchen table. "I'm not giving up on Cesar." 

Camíla did not look back to Oscar as she made her way to Cesar's room. The recently released man watched her walk away. Frustrated with himself, he pulled his lips between his teeth, running a hand over his lower face before following. 

Camíla knocked once, and peeked her head in, "Me voy cariño. Te amo. (I’m leaving sweetie. Love you.)"

Cesar stood from his bed, wrapping his arms around the one person who has been a constant in his life. Someone who actually nurtured him. "Te amo Míla. Gracias por todo." (I love you, Míla. Thank you for everything.)

Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged the teen. Everything was about to change, and she was scared. Scared for Cesar. Scared for Oscar, “See you ‘round yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

She gave a nod, and closed the door behind her. Looking up, she caught Oscar’s eyes from the end of the hallway. He was posted against the wall, muscular arms crossed over his chest. He seemed more relaxed, but still on guard. 

“Can we start over, nena?”

He knew he messed up, but didn’t know how to say it to her. This was Oscar, and some things never change. Giving a nod with a small tilt to her lips, she started walking to the living room. Oscar caught her arm when she passed, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her arms automatically wrapped around his waist. Relief flooded over as she found comfort enveloped in his hold. Sniffling, she rested her head against his firm chest. His embrace was warm and secure. 

“Lo siento, Camíla. (I'm sorry)” his voice was soft and low. Oscar brought their foreheads together with his large hands holding her face, “Thank you for being here when I wasn’t.”

Finally Camíla fully smiled at him, and he could not help but smile back to her, “I will always be here, Oscar. You can push me away, but as long as Cesar needs me, I’m here.” 

“Que pasa si te necesito (What if I need you?)” he asked, pulling her face closer, and her breath hitched.

“I’ll be here, querido,” Oscar didn’t need to hear anything else as he closed the distance between them. As soon as her lips met his, Oscar truly felt he was home. 

Four years of never feeling her soft skin against his or the way her hair tickled his chest in the mornings as it was splayed around her. Oscar needed her, it was such a primal feeling surging through him as their bodies pressed together. 

Hands ran from his back to his chest, one hand stayed, and the other snaked up to rest on the back of his neck. A low groan came from him from the added pressure. Dropping his arms from around her, hands trailed up her thighs before grabbing and lifting her up. Legs found their way around his torso when he lifted her. Rushed kisses and hands all over made it difficult to maneuver to his room. Once they made it in, Oscar backed her to the wall threading a hand in her loose curls, an arm around her back, and a mouth assaulting her neck with expertise. Eliciting moan after moan from her, Oscar smirked against her skin. 

“ Te gusta esta, mamí? (Do you like that, mamí?)” he rasped with a light nip to her neck bringing forth another mewl from her lips. 

Before Camila knew it, she was tossed on the bed, and Oscar’s form was above her, looking down at her with a softness she’s seen a few times from the Santos leader. Her bliss was broken when her head caught up to her euphoric state. 

“Oscar?” 

“Si?” 

Camila let out a soft moan when Oscar’s mouth found hers again, “Oscar,” her hand firm on his chest to signal him to stop. All movements ceased, but the exasperated man stayed above her. 

“What is it, Camíla?”

She released a deep breath running a hand through her hair, “Why didn’t you want to see me?” 

A frustrated groan came from Oscar. He moved to sit next to the brunette, hands running down his face. Brow furrowed and jaw taut. He tried to gather his thoughts. Whatever was happening was certainly ruined now.

“It hurt every time you turned me away, and now what? I’m supposed to open you back with open legs?” Camíla missed his warmth already, but she’s been waiting three years for this answer. Three years of rejection from the man all because he wanted her to move on, but wanted her to stay. The mind won over the heart.

The first year without Oscar was the biggest adjustment. But, they still went every weekend to see him. There were days when Cesar was at school that she would skip to go alone. One of those days, she went in like usual (most of the guards there knew her now), and then Camila was told that Oscar wasn’t coming today. For a while she tried once a week. As time went on her visits lessened until she stopped trying to see him at all. There were no more letters. He still wrote to Cesar, but not her. She sent a card or letter for his birthdays, and holidays with pictures of Cesar, keeping him updated on his little brother. Nothing personal.

“What was I going to keep writing? It was the same thing. I missed you, the kid, being outside. How much I fucked up by getting caught. It killed me every time I saw you, and not touch you,” he ran a frustrated hand over his buzzed head and stood from the bed. “This!” his voice raised as he pointed to the tattooed teardrop, “isn’t something I wanted to tell you about! I had to cut ties for me, nena, and I’m sorry,” voice softening as he spoke.

Camila gave a curt nod leaning her head on his shoulder when he sat again, “Thank you,” she paused biting on her lip, eyes downcast, “It’s just gonna take some time amado(beloved), but we’ll get through it. Siempre (always).”Camila pressed her lips to his smooth cheek, then stood from the bed. “I’ve got to get to work. Get my number from Cesar, and we’ll talk later?” 

Oscar nodded and stood in front of Camíla. Looking into pools of desire, she felt weak. One more kiss before she had to leave him. Hands pushed the back of his head slowly to soft, awaiting lips. Oscar had always been an all-consuming force. From his intense aura, all the way to his dimpled smiles (her favorite smiles).

The Santos leader had been backed to the bed by the sultry woman taking her last step to close the space between them. Sitting slowly on Oscar’s lap, she draped her arms over his shoulders, “We can have tonight, Oscar, but,” Oscar’s lips cut her off from the rest of her sentence. 

“I don’t care nena. Solo dame esta noche. (Just give me tonight,)” and his lips found hers again. 

Calloused hands slid over the soft skin of her sides, and he disposed of the shirt quickly. Lips pressed to the swells of her breasts as he worked to unclasp the lace bra. An arm wrapped around her waist as he stood with her before lying Camíla on the bed once again. Taking in her form, Oscar felt the need for her rise within him. Resting one forearm next to her head, he brought his other hand to the side of her neck. His shirt soon joined hers. Camíla fumbled with the belt secured around Oscar’s hips. Lips against her neck, teeth biting and tongue licking above her collar bone. It was too distracting, and could not get the cursed belt loose.

“Get your clothes off, Oscar,” the woman beneath him said with a bite to his bottom lip. 

He growled pushing off her to rid himself of his clothing. Camila watched him push the shorts down his strong legs after he had kicked his shoes off. 

It did not take Camíla long to slip her shorts down, but she paused when Oscar finished undressing. Biting her lip as she looked over his defined body. He had been lean when he was sent Corcoran. Looks like there was one positive of prison. Honey eyes darted to the dip in his hips and his hard member. 

The Santo climbed over the woman he craved. Pushing her chest down, Oscar peppered kisses down her throat to her hips softly, but with urgency the lower his lips traveled. He bit down, and sucked over her hip bone. The lustful moan he heard was music to his ears. Moving to her inner thighs, Oscar kissed down to her pussy. He could feel himself harden when his tongue met with her heat. Tongue running up her slick entrance, she clutched Oscar’s shoulder needing something to do with her hands when he found the bundle of nerves. His tongue circled over her clit then brought his lips down to bring it lightly between his teeth. 

“Mmm. Fuck Oscar,” she panted from the waves of pleasure washing over her. 

Smiling against her as he brought his mouth back to her clit, he slipped a finger into her. He looked up to see her eyes closing, a breathy moan escaped her lips when he added a second pumping them in and out. His tongue pressed against her clit, her body shook and nails dug into his shoulder. Legs tightened around him, and he knew she was close. Quickening his pace, her moans grew louder. Walls tightened around his fingers.

Pressing an urgent kiss to her lips, he remembered and stopped Camíla, “Please tell me we’ve protection, mami.” 

“I’m on the pill still, we’re good,” she answered and kissed him running her tongue across his bottom lip. 

He didn’t need any other answer before pushing himself inside her. A unison of moans filled the room, Camíla’s breasts pressed against his chest when she brought him down to connect their lips. Slowly, Oscar thrusted taking in the feel of her around him. His hand fisted through her hair as pleasure rippled to his core. He knew he had missed her, but he forgot how strong of a presence she had on him. With a guttural moan, he ran a hand over her smooth leg wrapping it around his back. Camíla’s back arched as Oscar began to quicken the rhythm. Their urgent kisses muffled the moans. Camíla’s skin was on fire as she held onto the back of Oscar’s hard arms. 

The tightening in her stomach increased when his finger found her clit between their bodies. She came undone soon, biting down on Oscar’s shoulder, legs shaking around his body. Oscar pumped slowly a few times before he came in her. Body relaxing, he rolled to the side bringing an arm around Camíla. The woman turned her body to lay her head against the Santo’s chest. Fingers running lightly over his chest, Oscar ran his hand through soft, raven, black hair. Soaking in all the time he could to hold her against him.

“I’m late for my shift,” Camíla said, breaking the peaceful silence.

Oscar shrugged, “Call in. What’s one shift?” 

A sigh left her lips, and she sat up. She sucked her lips between her teeth, “I can’t afford to. Tía’s bills are adding up.”

Oscar raised behind her resting his large hand over one of hers, “What’s going on with Tía?”

“I had no idea if you knew or not, shit. Um,” she paused looking back to him, “she’s stage four lung cancer. Medical bills just for doctors and meds are adding up.”

“Fuck, I didn’t know nena.” 

She stood, gathering her clothes, and dressed quickly. Running a hand through her hair, she tried making it look decent enough. Oscar was securing his belt when Camíla turned to him. 

“Need a ride?” Oscar asked. 

She shook her head, “Nah, I’m good, querido. My car is parked on the street, and I’ve gotta go to Tía’s after work.”

With a nod, his hand cupped her cheek, and kissed her, “Ten cuidado.(Be careful.) Things gonna be changing nena." 

The tightness in his voice brought her gaze to his. Chocolate eyes brought a chill to travel down her spine. Prophets surely knew Spooky got out early. The streets would be hot for a few weeks at least. 

“Always, Spooky,” she replied, getting a growl in return. 

“You know I hate when you call me that," he said looking down with a scowl. 

A playful smile formed across her kiss swollen lips, “Por eso lo hago (That’s why I do it),” and she left his room, “Glad you’re back, Oscar,” she called back at him from the front door then left. 

Oscar smiled to himself shaking his head, and walked to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he was surprised to see how stocked it was with food and drinks. He Grabbed a beer, and closed the fridge.

Cesar came from his room as the fridge closed, “Mila just left?” the older Diaz nodded taking a swig of his beer and tossed one to Cesar, “Satisfying reunion?”

Oscar jokingly punched Cesar in the shoulder, “Callate hermano (shut up brother).”

Whew what a reunion! Vote and comment. I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'm really excited to explore the individual relationships Camíla has with the characters from the OMB.


	2. I Know Deep Inside

Camíla tossed in bed, her mind trying to wake up due to the smell of food cooking overtaking her senses. Tía usually went out with her friend Silvia Saturday mornings. Slipping out of the bed, she lay on a long gray cardigan over a black tank top and blue shorts. She left her room and started walking towards the kitchen. Sounds of laughter could be heard, but it was not Silvia, the laughs were definitely not female.

"Tía?"

"Aqui mija! Tengo algunos visitantes (Got some visitors.) "Lupita called back to her niece.

Her dark brows furrowed as she came around the corner. Cesar sat at the table with Tía Lupita, and Oscar stood at the stove cracking an egg into a small pot. Was she dreaming right now?

"Mañana mami," Oscar dried, a dimpled smile stretched across full lips. 

"Mañana Oscar. Cesar," she could not mask the confusion in her voice.

Cesar picked the colorful galaxy patterned backpack from beside him, "You left your school stuff last night, so Oscar brought me." 

Lupita put her hands on the young teen's face, "Eres un joven tan dulce, Cesar (You are such a sweet boy, Cesar.)" She sat back in her chair before a series of rough coughs took over her.

Camíla rushed to the cabinet beside Oscar grabbing a cup then filling it with water at the sink. She handed her aunt the cup, and rubbed her back.

"Lo siento muchachos (Sorry boys.)" Lupita grabbed her niece's hand, "Good days and bad, but seeing those handsome faces, has made this one great." 

Oscar flashed a charming smirk grabbing a plate, and placing it in front of Lupita with a kiss to her cheek, "Anything for my favorite lady." 

The older woman slapped a hand to her chest with a barking laugh, "Always the charmer, Oscar. And this, "pointing down to the plate with her fork," smells heavenly. "

The Santo walked back to the counter to plate the rest of the food. Camíla followed to help him grab what he could not.

"How was your shift last night?" Oscar asked with a raised brow.

Camíla shrugged, grabbing three forks, and one of the finished plates, "It was uneventful, so a good night. No Prophets snooping around if that's what you're wanting to know. "

Oscar nodded and grabbed the other plates, "Good. Let's go eat. "

The four sat around the table eating their Huevos Rancheros, and chatting about anything that came to mind. Filling Oscar in on four years of memorable moments between the three of them. Camíla took in the moment. Breakfast at Tía's was a weekly event for them before Oscar was carted off to Pasadena. Luptia was laughing and truly enjoying herself. Seeing her wide, joyful smile made this day wonderful, and it was not even noon.

Lupita loved Oscar and Cesar. The younger Diaz was over at the Vicario residence more often than not if he wasn't going with the squad. She would bake him sweets in exchange for help around the house. Whether it was tending to her garden or just sitting with her to keep her company. There were times he would bring Ruby, Jamal, and Monse over. Tía could never have kids of her own, but welcomed anyone else's babies with open arms.

"So, you're in school?" Oscar's voice drew Camíla from her thoughts, and the potatoes she had at her mouth.

"Online classes. May not be on campus, but I still get my degree. And, I get to stay here, "the sauteed onion and crisp potatoes made Camíla close her eyes, and savor the bite.

The Santo gathered the four plates, and took them to the sink. He started washing the dishes. Camíla smiled to herself when she heard the water run. Oscar hated leaving the kitchen a mess after cooking. Always cleans up after himself. It was always the first thing he did in the morning if the kitchen was not cleaned the night before.

The dark haired woman stood next to him with a towel in hand, "At least let me dry," she took the plate from his hand. 

"Seems like Cesar has Tía wrapped around his finger." 

Camíla chuckled nodding her head, "Thick as thieves those two. He's here with her alot. It started out just being when the block was hot, but you know Tía. Can't turn away these Diaz boys. "

"Must run in the family," he joked, getting a flick of water on his exposed arm, "I shouldn't have jumped on you about college like that." 

Camíla gave a soft smile, "Not at all, but," her shoulders shrugged, "how were you supposed to know? And I just didn't think to tell you last night. "

Oscar did not have a reply to that, and just watched her go back to drying the plate in her hand. She was right though. He only knew what Cesar would tell him. But, his little brother did not tell him much. The young Diaz was able to slip a picture of Camíla on her graduation for him. A part of him would feel guilty for missing one of the biggest moments of every life. The Santo swelled with pride when Cesar said she was in college this morning. Then a new wave of guilt for his words to her about the subject last night.

A chime went off, and Oscar grabbed his phone from the pocket of his gray shorts, "Time to roll, Cesar," he said, pocketing the phone. 

"Qué? Cesar puede quedarse aquí. (What? Cesar can stay here.) "Lupita suggested.

"Oh. Um ... I'm hanging out with Ruby and Jamal today, but I'll be back to see you soon, Tía. "

Oscar's hand landed on Camíla's hip before pressing his lips to her forehead, "I'll hit you up later."

Camíla felt her shoulders slump when Cesar closed the door after them. She finished washing and drying the last skillet and placed it in the cabinet. Joining Lupita in the living, the older woman looked to her niece.

"When were you going to tell me about Oscar?" Lupita asked, arms crossed over her chest.

A sigh escaped Camíla as she pushed her hair from her face, "He showed up about an hour before my shift at Eddie's last night. Planned on telling you this morning, but he beat me to it. "

"Certainly explains the hickeys," Camíla's eyes widened and pulled the cardigan over her exposed neck and chest, "Better than thinking you're sleeping with random men in the bathroom at Eddie's."

"Tía!" Camíla had forgotten about them this morning. Now she had to worry about making sure they were covered for work. Nothing put a damper on tips more than hickeys on display. Who wants to leave a generous tip to a claimed woman in Freeridge.

"You deserve better than bar bathroom hookups mija." 

"I don't think there's enough alcohol for me to have sex in that place. There's only so much bleach can do."

Lupita soon held the joint to light it, and took a few puffs after, "So, what's the deal with Oscar then? You seemed tense, "she passed the joint to the younger woman.

"Seeing him last night was a mental whirlwind," she held the smoke in for a few beats before releasing it from her lungs, "My head is reminding me that he cut contact with me for three years. But, of course my soft ass heart wants to never let him go. It's hard to stay between the two. "

"Doesn't seem like you needed much thinking last night," Camíla's face reddened in embarrassment at her aunt's comment. They had an honest relationship, and the young woman was thankful for it. Her tia meant the world to her, and so did her opinions and advice. But, that didn't mean that Lupita had to throw her shade like that.

"Heat of the moment," she waved her hand, "I made it clear it was a one time thing for now." 

"I don't know. If he keeps cooking for me like that, you might have to pay him back, "Lupita said with a wink.

Camíla's jaw dropped, but then she began to laugh, "Tía! I'm not whoring myself around for free food. It's not even free, "she said puffing on the rolled herb between her fingers. "We paid for the damn food he's cooking."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy watching him work," Lupita laughed, slapping a hand onto the young woman's arm.

"Eres un desastre Tía (You're a mess)," handing the joint to her aunt. 

"Old news chica," she took a drag from the joint, "My advice to you, Camíla is you just need to take whatever time you need to adjust. You know that boy's not going anywhere. He loves you, and it's not like you're completely shunning him from your life."

Camíla stood to give her aunt a hug, "I'm going to the shower, and do a few things before my shift tonight."

Lupita waved her off, "Tell Oscar I was happy to see him."

Camíla rolled her eyes walking back towards the bathroom. 

The raven haired bartender was pouring a shot of Patron talking to one of Felipe's regulars, a Santos hang around. Eddie's Saturdays had a younger customer base. The cantina a few blocks away had live bands and dancing on the same night. Santos and their hang arounds popped in now and then since Camíla started working there.

"Heard Spooky's out," Felipe shot the tequila back, knocking the bottom of the glass on the bar twice for another shot, "You heard from him." 

Camíla looked back to him, "I had no idea," she lied. Did this pendejo really think she was going to say anything about Oscar? He's not a Santo. "How's he out already?" She played naive.

Felipe shrugged taking the shot, "No idea. But, I'm sure you were at the house last night," he traced his fingers over his neck. "Unless you started seeing someone else?"

It took a moment for Camila to register that he was signaling to the Oscar's mouth left marks on her last night.

The makeup must have started to fade from the LA heat, and the off shoulder maroon crop top did her no favors. 

"You're treading boundaries, Felipe. Ya need to stop," nose flared, eyes narrowed.

"Shit mamí. Didn't mean it like that," he tried to laugh it off.

"Trying to get info out of me, no matter your intentions is fucked hombre," she snatched the glass shot that sat in front of him. 

Her attention went to a girl around her age that needed two Palomas and a margarita. She was able to focus on mixing the three drinks, and calm herself. Once Camila handed over the drinks to the girl and her blond friend that showed up, she looked to her phone to see a text from Cesar.

Cesar: 

Heads up. Oscar is headed your way.

Before she could begin her reply to Cesar. The Santo leader and two of his homies walked in. Felipe turned his head towards the woman behind the bar.

"Guess I got my answer now," he smirked, and Camíla's eyes narrowed when their eyes met. 

"Ay chica, how have you been?" Carlos asked sitting in the chair next to Felipe. Grabbing three Modelos, she popped the tops off, and placed one in front of the three Santos.

"Making it compa. How's Val? Haven't seen her much. "

The guy in the black bandana nodded, "Yeah she's been crazy busy at the shop, but she's good." 

"How bout you, Hector?" 

Oscar tuned the conversation out distractedly as he watched Camíla in her rhythm of mixing drinks, serving shots, and talking to her customers. Her loosely curled raven hair cascaded down her back. Oscar's chocolate eyes ran over her shapely ass clad in black high waisted shorts. She bent over to grab a beer from the mini fridge that sat on the ground. This woman was oblivious to what she was doing to the Santo leader. She threw her head back with laughter when she stood up, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds.

The last twenty four hours had been insanely surreal for him. The Santo was waiting for the moment he opened his eyes, and he was back in the 6x4 cell staring at the dull ceiling. It would not be the first time he had experienced similar situations when he was still in the pen. He had countless dreams that felt real just to wake up and be ripped away from the small paradise. A hand covering one of his pulled Oscar out of his head.

Camila's worried eyes met his, "Tu bueno? (You good) "

He motioned his finger in a circular motion, "All this, is a lot different than what I'm used to." The three men around him nodded their heads in agreement, "Lets get five shots nena. We're celebrating tonight. "

"This is the only one for me." Camíla laughed lining the shot glasses in a row pouring the tequila over each one.

"Salud," they all cheered, hitting their glasses together, then on the bar before shooting the alcohol down.

It was nearing closing time, and Camíla had three rowdy cholos at each bar, and a slightly annoyed Oscar, "Want me to follow you home to help with these fools?"

Oscar shook his head finishing off his beer and stood from his stool, "Nah mamí. You need to get sleep. " He pulled out his wallet laying some money on the bar, "Keep what's left. See ya, Míla. Hey pendejos! We're out. " With a wink to his raven haired lady, Oscar pushed the door open and the others stumbled behind him.

Camila picked up the money Oscar left, and started ringing in the almost $160 tab. Counting out the money she rolled her eyes with a heavy breath when she counted $100 for her tip.

"Oscar," she whispered, pocketing the tip and pulling out her phone. 

Camila:  
You're an asshole, but thank you.

Oscar:  
I got you mamí. 

The Santo leader responded around an hour later. Camíla got home moments ago, and was going through every night routine. She sat on her bed in a towel, hair piled on top of each head in a messy bun, to pick up her phone. The text brought a smile to her face. The man has been home barely twenty four hours, and Camíla could feel her resolve melting slowly. 

These first few chapters will be filler esque. Maybe after the next chapter we will start hitting more onto the OMB plot. A little happy before shit hits the fan. But I hope you're enjoying these chapters!


	3. Show Me What it Takes

Ruby and Jamal walked into the room, the two sleeping women oblivious to their presence. Genny told Ruby this morning that Tía went to the hospital yesterday. She had found out from a friend that worked in the ER. The advantages of a close community. Ruby immediately texted Jamal and Cesar about it, and that he was going to see her. Jamal was the only one that hit him back, so they met up outside Jamal’s and walked to the hospital. 

Ruby stood next to Jamal in the doorway, flowers and weeds in his hands that he picked on the walk, “Should we wake her up?” he asked, looking at Camíla sleeping in a chair with her head slumped over on Lupita’s hospital bed.

“No,” Jamal loudly whispered, “We should just sit here until she wakes up on her own,” and he plopped down on the couch, football bag on his lap

Ruby rolled his eyes, “Jamal, what if she doesn’t wake up for hours? I love Tía, but I’m not tryin ta be in this hospital. I do not like the vibe in here.” 

“Probably because it’s full of sick people and babies,” Camíla sat up in the chair raking her hair away from her exhausted face. 

Jamal jumped, hand going straight to his chest from the sudden sound and movement, “Woman, you are not allowed to scare people in a hospital.”

Camíla laughed, “Are those for Tía?” she asked, pointing to the flowers. 

“Yeah, we thought she might need something to spruce up the room,” Ruby looked around taking in the white walls with one peice of art, “And by the looks of it, I was right.” 

“It’s a hospital, Ruby. No one is trying to decorate. People come here to die,” Jamal said then looked quickly to still sleeping woman, “Not that that’s why Tía is here.” A large nervous smile spread on Jamal’s face. 

“I have no idea when she’s going to wake up. Want me to just send a text when she is?”

“Well, we have something to ask you since we’re already here.” 

“Have you talked to Cesar or Spooky lately?” Jamal asked in a rush.

Camíla shook her head, “What’s up?”

Jamal shrugged with his palms turned up, “Cesar’s ghosting us. “It’s been exactly a week since either of us have seen or talked to him.”

“We want to go see what’s up, but you know the place is crawling with Santos and well,” Ruby looked away on edge, “Spooky’s there, but,” he perked up, “Spooky likes you. You’re his hermosa.” Ruby smirked, nodding his head with his words. 

“Are you asking me to go check on Cesar?”

“Yes!” Jamal answered, popping up from his seat, “I mean no. We’ve got Cesar. We just need you to be our buffer with Spooky.” 

She looked at Tía and then the time on her phone. It was almost noon. The Diaz residence should be business as usual. Grabbing her keys, Camíla stood from her chair motioning for the two teens to follow. The fifteen minute drive to the Diaz house was filled with Ruby and Jamal debating what questions they were going to ask, and which ones they would avoid. Then the theories why Cesar was not talking to them started getting thrown around. The most unsettling one was the truest. 

What if Spooky has him doing Santo business now? Her stomach dropped when Jamal said that, but she could not dwell on it. She would drive herself insane. Did she ask Oscar about it? 

Her thoughts were put on pause as she pulled up to their destination. There was a cholo passed out on the couch, and bottles littered the front yard. Oscar walked out in a white tank and khaki shorts lighting a cigarette as Camíla got out of the car. 

“Whatchu doing here, Míla," he pointed behind her, “and why are they with you?”

Ruby and Jamal looked away nervously as they followed behind Camíla from the car wanting to avoid eye contact from Oscar’s intense gaze, “They wanted to talk to Cesar, and I’m here to distract you. Couldn’t turn down the invitation.” 

Putting as much distance between them and Oscar as they could, Jamal and Ruby dashed into the house for safety. Camíla started to laugh as she leaned against the ledge next to the Santo.

“I remember when those boys used to adore you, and now they’re terrified of you.” 

Oscar laughed, and took a drag from the cigarette. Smoke billowing from the side of his mouth. He looked over her tense form covered in a loose grey criss cross top with black joggers that clung to the curve of her ass. She looked good, but she looked tired. Dark circles around her eyes, and the way her jaw clenched every now and then was a tell sign that she was on edge, “Wanna smoke? Looks like you could use one.”

“Mmm...what every girl wants to hear, Oscar,” she flashed him an amused smile earning a dimpled one return.

“Ah, whatchu talkin bout? You always fine mami,” with a wink he walked inside, “Give me a sec,” he came back out shortly with the rolled herb already lit, and handed it to her. 

She took a long puff, inhaled the smoke down and held it before letting it out. “Things been alright? You’ve been silent, and so has Cesar.”

“Just getting business straight, kicking it with the homies and mi hermano.”

Camíla nodded, “How’s all that going? Cesar that is?” taking another drag, she passed the blunt back to Oscar. 

The Santo looked over with a raised brow and shrugged his shoulders taking the Swisher from his mouth, “We’re getting used to each other.” 

The way his head hung after saying that, Camíla knew it had been tough on him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning her head on him, “I know you don’t like to talk, but if you need it,” but she could not finish her sentence. 

“I know,” Oscar interrupted and placed a kiss to the top of her head. 

They now sat on the steps facing each other while passing the blunt back and forth until they heard a loud thump from inside followed by yelling. Camíla and Oscar looked towards the door when Ruby and Jamal came storming out of the house slamming the door open, Cesar hot on their tails. The two stood and moved over to the right side of the steps, Oscar wrapping his arm around the raven hair woman’s waist

“You are a no good filthy traitor, Cesar Diaz! Estas terminando pendejo. (You're done asshole.)” Ruby yelled pointing to Cesar. He looked over to the two adults, “We are leaving now." He grabbed Camíla’s arm pulling her from the Santo’s grasp, and walked down the stairs with her in tow.

“Hey fool, whatchu doing?” Oscar called as Camíla gave him a small wave laughing. 

“Stealing your ruca right now, Spooky.” 

Jamal’s eyes widened at Ruby’s response as he stood behind Oscar. His dark eyes narrowed and brow escalated when he looked back to Jamal. The teen put his hands up in surrender going down he steps sideways with his head down. 

“We won’t keep her long?” Jamal said at the bottom of the stairs then scurried to the car. 

The black Civic drove away, and Oscar turned his body to look over at his brother. The younger Diaz’s hands were balled into fists at his sides. Nose flared and lips pursed into a tight line. His eyes shined with disappointment and frustration, "The fuck is that about, harmano?”

Cesar rubbed the back of his neck, “I told them about what happened with Monse.” 

The older Diaz brother started laughing, throwing his head back, and passed the blunt to Cesar, “Most guys get props for smashing.”

Cesar looked down a frown finding its way to his young face, “She’s going to hate me.” 

“Maybe,” Oscar chuckled, leaving Cesar on the front porch.

Camíla pulled up by the Martinez’s house putting her car in park, “Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?” The two teens had been silent the whole ride with scowls on their faces.

“No,” they said in unison, and left her car in a huff. 

“Later!” 

What the hell did Cesar do? She thought, and pulled away from the house towards the hospital. Lupita was awake when she walked into the room. She was laughing with the nurse, and eating her lunch.

“Ah there you are, mija. Everything ok?”

Camíla winced when she realized what happened, “I forgot to send you a text. Sorry tia. Jamal and Ruby came by earlier, and asked me to take them to Cesar’s while you were sleeping.” 

“It’s fine,” Lupita reassured her, wrapping a hand around her niece’s, “You have a life outside of me. I’m not your only familia, but I am sad to have missed Jamal and Ruby. Will they be back?”

“Of course they will. Did you see the flowers Ruby got you?”

The older Vicario woman laughed, “Very sweet of them, but que son estos? (what are these)

Camíla burst with laughter. It was such a thoughtful gesture, but the flowers were wilted and their luster of color was fading. The weeds outnumbered the flowers. 

“Si, it’s the thought that counts.” 

Lupita fell asleep not long after. Camíla did not realize she was shaking, nerves finally catching up to her, until she grabbed her phone to check it for notifications. There was a text from Oscar. 

Oscar:  
Cesar just told me about Tía.  
Why didn’t you tell me?

Camila:  
Alot going on.   
I’ve only told close family.  
I’m sorry.

She pulled out her laptop, and her notebook. There was an assignment coming up in her Math Statistics class, and had little time the last few days to finish it. Lupita woke up to see Camíla concentrating on the screen of her laptop then writing in her notebook. 

“What are you still doing here? Vete a casa mija (Go home mija).”

Camíla jumped then jerked her head from around the computer to look at her aunt, “No puedo dejarte solo! (I can’t leave you alone)”

“I won’t be alone. There’s nurses everywhere. I’ll be fine.” 

Camíla and Lupita were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. The women looked at each other in confusion. They were not expecting anyone else, and it was dinner time. Who would be coming here this late? The door opened, and Cesar walked in with Oscar right behind him holding a bag with containers.

“Oh my boys!” Lupita threw her arms out for them to hug her and kissed them both on the cheek before releasing her hold, “and you even brought food. Gracias.”

“I’d have been here sooner if I had known, Tía,” Oscar said, and walked over putting the containers of food on the tray Camíla cleared off. 

The younger woman gave him an apologetic smile, and spoke softly, “I picked up extra shifts at the bar. I spaced with everything that’s going on.” She did not want her aunt stressing over her while she’s recovering. Lupita was distracted well enough by Cesar, paying no mind to Oscar and her niece.

“Stretching yourself too thin nena. Knew somethin was up when you were over earlier,” he sat down next to her grabbing her hand, “All you gotta do is tell me when something is up. I’m still teaching myself how to be available for more than just me again.” He lifted her hand to his lips. 

A soft blush colored her cheeks. Camíla thought back to their conversation from this afternoon, and lifted her pinky to him, “We’ll both try to do better.” 

Oscar laughed, and hooked his pinky around hers pressing his lip to the finger, and she did the same, “Got no choice now,” his hand now rested on her thigh. “We can’t stay long, but keep me updated. I’ll call you tonight?” when she nodded, he placed a kiss to her forehead. Lightly squeezing her leg, Oscar stood up with Camíla. 

The Santo walked over to Lupita giving her another hug, “Lo siento, tenemos que irnos (Sorry, we have to leave.)’ 

“I get it querido. Just take care of my babies for me,” the older woman pointed to Camíla and Cesar. 

“Never worry about that, Tía,” Oscar looked between the two women, “Hey, think I could borrow Camíla for the night? Party at the crib.”

Lupita waved her hands back and forth, “Please take her out. She needs some fun.” 

“She is right here people! And who’s going to be here for Tía?”

“Mija, I already told you that I’ve got nurses.”

She looked at the older brother in the room, “Fine, but I can not go like this.” 

Oscar rolled his eyes. Women. “I’ll take you home first, Camíla. But, Tía needs dinner before we leave.” He worked quickly to plate the food for the older woman on a paper plate he packed. 

“You’re spoiling me, mijo. Have fun. Buenas noches,” Lupita shooed them away, and began eating her delicious dinner. 

The Santo grinned, placing a hand to the small of Camíla’s back, “I’ll make sure she’s back in the morning.” 

“The morning?” the raven haired woman questioned as Oscar guided her out of the room. 

Camíla turned to where she could look both Cesar and Oscar eye to eye in the elevator, “I know I don’t have to, but thank you for coming. She’s really missed you. Both of you.”

“Cualquier cosa para la familia (anything for family)” Oscar’s hand met her face, and Cesar turned away until the elevator dinged opened. They walked out of the elevator, and the older two hung back to let Cesar get a lead on them. 

“What are you doing, Oscar?” she asked watching the teen get farther away. 

Oscar stopped walking and pulled Camíla’s curvy frame to him. Cupping her face, he wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Te quiero nena (I love you nena) I’d do anything for you,” Oscar said in a low voice running his thumb over her cheek. 

His eyes sincere and soft, “I know, Oscar,” she gave him one more kiss before grabbing his hand and walking. 

The Santo led them to the Impala that Cesar was leaning up against, “Thought y’all got lost,” the teen said with a smirk. 

Oscar looked unamused, opening the door, and moving the back of the seat up for Cesar to climb in. The younger Diaz’s smile dropped, and slid in. Camíla chuckled, shaking her head, and sat in the impala. Running a hand over the dash, she reminisced about the many rides she has had in this car. When Oscar inherited it, the Impala was a faded black, rust spots littered the paint here and there. The bright smile that was on the hardened gang member’s face when he got the paint job done was one she would never forget. A loud purr emitted from the engine, and it was a sound the woman missed. Windows were rolled down as the three passed a blunt around sitting in silence listening to the music blaring from the speakers. The wind blew through her dark hair until they parked in front of her house.

“I’ll be fast,” Camíla rushed from the Impala and into her house. 

She decided on wine colored skinny jeans, and a black fitted off shoulder shirt that she tucked into the jeans. Sliding thigh high black boots on, Camila made her way over to the vanity. As she applied the winged liner, mascara and dark red lipstick, she could not help, but grow more nervous. The bartender had not been to a proper Santos party since Oscar got locked up. Still, she rushed out the door back to Oscar’s car. The Diaz brothers were chopping it up and laughing as she approached. Oscar whistled his approval as his eyes raked over her.

“Damn nena. Whatcha tryin to do to me?”

Cesar rolled his eyes. They were sickening him. But really, it was just because he wanted to be able to be open like this with Monse. But, he can’t. The group was already torn apart now that they knew anyways. It was another realization of how different he was from his older brother.

The party at the Diaz residence was littered with Santos, hang arounds and their friends. Music blared, and the smell of alcohol and weed wafted through the air. Oscar was making his rounds talking to anyone that got his attention. Camíla sat on the ledge of the porch with a cup of whatever alcoholic concoction, drinking it down within minutes. How could she feel so out of place in something so familiar? Oscar tried getting her to mingle at his side, but she was not feeling it. 

“Camí!” Looking in the direction her name was called from, her honey eyes spotted Mario’s ex Angelica walking closer, “Haven’t seen you around much chica.”

“Had no reason to be here,” Angelica followed Camíla’s gaze to Oscar. 

She gave a sly grin, and bumped the other girl with her arm, “Yeah Spooky is most def a reason to be here. Come take some shots with me and the girls. Spooky isn’t with you right now anyways.” 

Before she knew it, Camíla was grinding on Angelica dancing to the music that was currently playing. Downing the rest of her third drink, she raised her cup up, “I need a refill. You good?” she asked the dancing brunette.

“No más!” Angelica shook her head, “I’ve gotta drive these putas home.” 

“Suit yourself,” Camíla snatched a shot of tequila from the first person that walked by her, and down it quickly. 

Oscar caught Camíla walking into the house, and paused his conversation when he saw her stumble over the threshold. He made his way through the swarm of people and found her sitting on the kitchen counter drinking from a cup. Her eyes went up and caught his amused chocolate orbs. 

“Oscar!” she announced happily wrapping her arms around his neck pecking his lips. 

“Hey hermosa,” he smiled running a hand over her outstretched arm, “how you feeling?”

Her face contorted with thought, “I’d be even better if you smoked that with me,” pointing to the blunt behind his ear. 

With a laugh, he took the blunt and lit it before taking a long drag, “You been keeping busy?” Camila nodded. “You wanna go back out?” the short woman hopped off the counter, hands holding firmly onto Oscar’s strong shoulders. His large hands on her waist to make sure she did not fall. 

“I need to dance.” 

Camíla held Oscar’s hand high as she started dancing to the rhythm backing him to the living room. A dimpled smile graced Oscar’s lips as he watched the woman in front of him cut loose. She was free, and just living. 

He grabbed on her waist pulling her flush against him feeling the roll of her hips on him. It was intoxicating watching her dance. A hand rested above her ass, and the other brought the blunt to his full lips. He brought it away from him, and Camíla snatched the blunt from between the Santo’s fingers. She leaned her head back as she puffed from the rolled herb. Oscar was entranced, watching the smoke leave her lips, and inviting his to them. Leaning in close to Oscar she brought the Swisher to his mouth. 

Camíla’s body felt light as she moved to the music against the man in front of her. She was the perfect mixture of high and drunk, and she was loving the moment. Every part of her that Oscar touched was on fire, and it made her want to be closer to him. Her hands met on the back of his neck before pulling his lips down to hers. A groan left her throat when the Santo wrapped an arm around her back, and met her kiss with fervor. 

Oscar pulled away from her, needing to sit the roach down, and make it to his room. He held her hand, and kept her close weaving through people until they were in his room with the door locked. 

Camíla pushed the larger man to the door, and ran her hands under his white tank to pull it over his head. She admired the smooth tan skin over hardened muscles. Not having time to get to know his body their first reunion, the woman made it her goal to reacquaint herself. Her hands started at his shoulders, down his chest, nails grazing over his clenching abs. She traced a finger over the edge of his boxers, Oscar’s eyes rolled back his hands tightening on her waist. With a smile at the reaction, she started to unbuckle the belt before pushing the shorts and boxers down his legs. 

Sinking to her knees, Camíla caught Oscar’s gaze when she brought her lips around his shaft. Hands tangled in thick, black hair, pulling pleasurably on it. She wrapped one hand around his hard member to pump while she ran her tongue over his head. 

“Ah, fuck nena,” he groaned pushing her head back down feeling her tongue swirl around him, “I’m gonna bust right here if you don’t stop.”

Camíla worked him with her mouth for a moment longer before pulling away from him with a pop. Oscar helped her stand, and quickly worked on undressing the woman. Licking his lips, at the sight of her bare in front of him, he backed her onto the bed. Crawling up the bed, he stopped as soon as his lips met the tender skin of her inner thigh. The soft moan from the woman urged Oscar on. He nipped and kissed up her thigh until his lips reached her pussy. Licking up the slit, he found her clit, and began to suck on it. Flicking his tongue over it again and again, Camíla quivered from the pleasurable sensation. Her hips bucked against him, and her hands pushed his head against her heat. The intense tightening in Camila’s stomach built until the tingling spread through her body, legs twitching as Oscar ran his tongue over her. Kissing up her body, he brought a nipple into his mouth, and hand reaching back down to her most sensitive spot. 

“I need you Oscar. Please,” she whimpered. 

Oscar looked down at her, lust blazing in her darkened honey eyes. Reaching into the night stand, he grabbed a condom, and rolled it onto himself. He did not wait to fill her pussy with his hard member. Lips collided muffling their moans as he kept rolling his hips with her. Light, breathy moans came from Camíla, and it was driving him mad with need. Oscar pulled out causing her to whine. 

“On your stomach, mami.” 

She nodded getting on all fours needing Oscar’s touch again. Not disappointing, the Santo rubbed himself over her entrance before pushing in. Oscar sucked in a breath through his teeth as Camíla gave a deep moan clenching the striped comforter in her hands. A hand wrapped into her hair tugging back on it, and the other squeezed her ass before running up her back to push her body further on the mattress. 

“Dios, Camíla, te sientes increible. (God Camila you feel amazing)” Oscar grunted feeling closer to coming undone. 

“Mmm. Cum for me, Oscar,” she moaned through her own orgasm. Walls clenching around him, he gave two out of sync thrusts before he felt his own release. 

The raven haired beauty collapsed on the bed. Her head was swimming in euphoria as she rode on an endorphin released high. Once Oscar was lying down after disposing of the condom, Camíla wrapped a leg around one of his, head on his chest, and a hand rested against his side. Oscar could feel her breathing evening out, her body becoming more relaxed against his. She was going to be asleep soon. 

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her lavender and vanilla scented shampoo, “Te quiero nena. (I love you nena.) Get some sleep. I’ll be back.” 

“I love you querido.” 

Oscar smiled down at her peaceful form drinking in the moment before it was back to taking it slow, and needing space. Leaving the room, Oscar began making people leave the house. After thirty minutes of kicking people out, he was able to lock the door and get back to bed with Camíla. He curled his body to her back wrapping her soft figure into his arm. Oscar could not remember the last time he felt at ease like this. The calming effect she had on him still amazed Oscar. The Santo fell asleep peacefully for the first time in four years. Tonight, at this moment, his decision was about him and not the Santos

Well, I hope you enjoyed this read!! I would love to hear from more of you about your thoughts on this, and maybe some moments you would like to see. Please leave kiddos. They are great for inspiration!


	4. Take Me Far Away

"Camila Vicario, why is your door not locked?" 

The unexpected voice caused Camila to jump, dropping the joint between her fingers, "Fucking christ, Veronica!" she yelled, hand over her chest trying to slow her heart rate as she grabbed the burning herb from the ground, "Did you forget what the fuck knock meant?" Camila dropped to the couch as her friend joined her.

"Girl you need a vacation," Veronica said giving her friend a pointed look, "You can't keep this up mom. You're going to overdose on stress, and we can not have that. You're so fucking tense even with getting dick, "her hands motioning around as she spoke.

Camila cut her eyes over to her friend's glowing face, "I haven't seen Oscar since Tia came home a few weeks ago. Cesar's been dodging me, so it can't be good, "Camila took a long drag from the joint.

Veronica lost interest in teasing as she watched Camila hold back tears. Fucking Oscar Diaz. Of course he already had her unraveled in just six weeks. She couldn't deny that Oscar loved her best friend, but Santos always came before her. Sure, it was something they already knew would happen when being involved with a Santo, but it didn't mean she had to accept it for her friend.

Flicking her caramel balayage hair back, she sucked on her teeth, "It's never good when Spooky goes silent on you. He's not fucking with no hyna, but he's fighting something, "she took the offered joint inhaling what she could," When's the last time you got out of the Ridge? "

With a low laugh she met Veronica's dark chocolate eyes, "If I miss work, I lose money. If I lose money, how am I supposed to pay for medical bills on top of our everyday bills? I would kill to get out of here, but I can't afford to. "

"I mean your suga daddy is out of the pin. One advantage of a Santo is the quick money. You know he will. Even if he is trying to avoid you. "

Camila shook her head to the suggestion, a shocked look painted on her face, "I am not asking Oscar to do that, and he is not my sugar daddy." 

"You right. He ain't gotta pay to get in between your legs, "she said receiving a shove from Camila," but seriously, Mila, "Veronica placed a hand on her friend's arm," if you really need help, you can always talk to , "

"No," she interrupted, "I didn't ask Darius to lend me money."

"Keep it in mind, just in case. 

All Camila could do was look down, not wanting her friend to see the shame swelling within her. She caught sight of the huge rock that sat upon her left ring finger. Her best friend since first grade would be moving to Brentwood with her fiance Darius within the next month. She was so proud of Veronica, but couldn't help that she felt slightly envious of her. The BMW parked outside, the beautiful rock that decorated her finger, and not to mention her fiance was a doctor that was moving her away from Freeridge. Veronica owned a successful floral shop close to the Pediatric clinic Darius practiced. To have a life with Oscar outside of Santos would be a dream. She did not let herself dwell in the thought long. Being with Oscar as he was was a choice she made long ago.

Later that day, Camila was driving with Lupita to the Martinez residence for dinner. Geny had been trying for a couple of weeks to get them over, and Camila finally had an off day.

"After all these years, I am still so grateful that Geny has included you in their family," Lupita said, blowing smoke out of the passenger side window, "I remember when Miguel started bringing Alaina around. Don't let Geny fool you. She used to be a wild one, "the older woman happily taking one more hit from the joint before passing it.

Camila laughed finding it hard to see the strict mom as anything but high strung. The woman was a monster planning her quince five years ago. But, it was one of the most magical nights of her life. Her beautiful burgundy dress, Oscar in a black tux. His full head of curls was neatly trimmed, and he looked sinfully handsome when he came through the church doors. It was perfect thanks to the Martinez family. Camila could not be more thankful for her daughter friend.

Dinner has been successful with the family. Laughter echoed through the house. Mario was ecstatic that he would be leaving soon for college. The twins would gang up on Ruby, and Abuelita cut up with Tia sharing stories with each other. The adults had ventured to the living room after dinner, the twins were sleeping, and Mario was in his room leaving Camila and Ruby alone in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"So," Camila looked around to see if anyone was coming to the kitchen, "are you going to tell me what happened to Cesar?"

Ruby scoffed, "Oh has Spooky not filled you in on his little brother's treacherous ways yet?" a snarl gracing his face.

Camila internally flinched at the reminder of Oscar's absence. She shook her head, hopping Ruby did not notice her shoulders slumping, "No, he has not. Why would he?

Ruby paused from drying the dishes to look Camila straight in her eyes, "You have to promise you are not going to say anything to anyone ," his eyes pleaded with hers.

"Anything you say to me is always held in confidence," Camila put two fingers up, "Scouts honor." 

Rolling his eyes continued, "Cesar told us that him and Monse hooked up before she left for camp. And, I don't want to be the one to tell her that he is saying such slanderous things about her. You know how Monse is for one. She's a loose canon! Plus Jamal can't keep a secret to save his life. I don't know how long he's been gonna last. Monse is going to be home tomorrow. What do I do? " Ruby finally ended up catching his own breath.

"In a perfect world, Cesar would be the one to tell her, but," she sat down in one of the chairs at the table, "it's not. Monse deserves to know though, Ruby. In trying to keep this secret, you could lose a friend instead. "

The teen let out a frustrated groan before sitting in a chair, hands fighting his face, "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Everything ok here mijo?" Geny asked, rounding the corner with a questioning face.

"Yes, mom just chopping it up with Mila." 

Geny held her hands up with a mock frown and raised brows, "Just checking, Ruby, and watch your tone," and she walked away.

There was a rapid series of knocks on the door scaring Camila as she cooked dinner the following evening. Rushing over to the door, she opened it to see Monse standing there, irritation written clearly on her face.

"Well, you don't look so happy for someone who just got home," she commented as the younger girl fell onto the couch. 

"Jamal and Ruby aren't talking to Cesar because of something he said, and they won't tell me what it is. Then, I went to Cesar to talk only to have him say I could, 'sit on his face and shut my mouth, "Monse raised her hands," Oh and Spooky's out! But I guess you knew that already. But Cesar's only saying whatever it is because he's trying to impress Oscar. Was he like that with you? Not that Cesar and I are anything like you and Spooky, "she dismissed quickly to not raise suspicion.

With a raised brow, and a knowing smirk, Camila sat next to Monse, "Is there something going on with you and Cesar?" 

Monse shook her head looking down, and back to the other woman's eyes, "No. I'm just trying to understand what he would have said to make Ruby and Jamal cut him off. "

"Mine and Oscar's relationship differs in almost every way. My dad and uncle were Santos. They ran the streets with their dad. I grew up with Oscar in the thick of it. The Santos were family. He couldn't say dumb shit like that in front of the homies. But, you need to talk to Cesar without any outside influence around. Away from Oscar. "

Monse nodded, "If he would answer the damn phone, maybe we could." The teen sat for a moment thinking about Camila concerning her dad, "What happened to your mom and dad? If you don't mind, ask me. " Monse had been missing her mom more recently. Camila was there, and it was great having her, but she wasn't a mother figure. And, it was nice to know she was not alone in the not having a mom department.

Camila curled her legs under, biting her lip, "Prophets drove by our house. My parents were outside, too busy fighting with each other to notice the car. I was doing homework, and hid under the table when I heard the first shots fired. I didn't know they were dead until Tia got me. I was too scared to move, "her heart felt heavy hearing the words she spoke. Not exactly a story she liked telling over and over. There was not a day that Camila did not miss her parents.

Monse looked to the ground, lips sucked in between her teeth, "How did you get through all this without your mom?"

"I had Tia and Veronica," Camila put a hand on Monse's back when she slouched down with her face buried in her hands, "Monse." 

"Talking to you helps, but it makes me wish I did have her sometimes. She should be the one telling me all this, "quickly wiping her tears away, Monse stood," Dad leaves tomorrow, so I need to go. Thanks Mila, "the teen left before Camila could do anything.

Camila had been home for thirty minutes after the daycare closed. She did not have to go into Eddie's tonight, so she was going to make dinner for Tia, smoke a joint while having some wine. But, her phone ringing would put a pause on her plans.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Mila!" Ruby yelled as soon as he heard her voice, "We might have a slight problem. Wanna head to Spooky's like right now? "

"Ruby, what's going on?" she asked, grabbing her purse from the table, and waved to Tia as she exited the house.

"Jamal had to spill the juice to Monse about why Cesar is on the outs with the squad," there was a short pause, "and she might be on her way to Cesar now." 

"That's what you should have led with Ruby! I'm on my way, "Camila hung up, and pulled out of each driveway. She lived a few streets away, and did not have the time for a walk. Monse was not one to hold back. The teen had a short fuse.

When Camila parked, and made her way into the yard, she saw Monse on top of Cesar punching him anywhere she could yelling, "Shut up Puto!" 

Santos stood, and Oscar's face hardened, "Hey watch it now," he warned as Jamal called her name, and Camila began pulling the scrappy girl from Cesar.

"Aw, Camila, why did you get the show?" yelled one of the Santos. Her eyes shot over to Oscar as he sat there laughing.

"Let's go, Monse," the girl struggled against her, "Now!" The Santos began barking following the group out of the yard.

"This is why we didn't want to tell you," Ruby said, grabbing onto her along with Jamal. 

"Cause you're going crazy."

Monse tore away from everyone looking at the three that stood before her, "Crazy? I'm crazy? I'm the one trying to keep the crew together, but it seems like I'm the only that cares! " Monse yelled and turned to the older female pointing at her, "And you need to set Spooky straight. Filling Cesar up with all this macho bullshit and hitting on me on the way to orientation is disgusting! "

Camila felt stunned when she heard that, feeling heat rise up ready to snap, "Enough, Monse! You three, go home now, "she had to sort this out.

"I don't need you. Any of you! " Monse yelled and marched off from the Diaz home, back to every empty house. Jamal and Ruby stayed to watch Camila walk through the swarm of Santos and up to Spooky, but left as soon as Santos' attention was back on them.

"We need to talk, Spooky," the sneer on his face let her know she got under his skin. 

He swallowed back his response when he saw the hurt and anger fighting in her light eyes. Nothing made his skin crawl more than that name leaving her lips. The Santo stood from the porch ledge, beer in hand, and jerked his head towards the house. There were no words spoken between them as they crossed the yard, and into the Diaz home. Oscar looked around seeing some of the men's rucas and cholas around. With a frustrated groan, he took her wrist and led them to his room.

"What, Camila?" He was not ready for any confrontation with her. Needed time to prepare himself for the onslaught that was to come sooner or later. Defense was high on guard tonight.

"Just because he's a Santo now, doesn't mean he gets to be a disrespectful dick to women. Especially the girl he likes. "

Arms crossed over his chest, he shrugged with an amused smirk, "You know how it is."

"Cesar in the car when you hollered at Monse earlier?" she asked, wanting to square this issue away.

Brows furrowed, and face losing all amusement, Oscar towered over her shorter frame, "Accusing me of going after some underage hyna?" eyes narrowed and nose flared as his face got closer to hers.

"For fucks sake, Oscar, no!" she pushed him away from her, Oscar's scowl deepened rolling his shoulders. Camila combed the loose black hair from her face, "You just can't talk to her like that! I don't care if it's to tease and instigate Cesar. Did you push him into claiming her? Is that what all this bullshit is about? "

"Monse's gonna need protection, she's been associated with him," he spat loudly, and watched her cover her eyes with a hand, biting her lip in frustration. "Is that it?" He wanted to be done with this conversation now. The head space he was in was not meant for negotiations with Camila. It either led to angry sex or tears. Sometimes both. Angry Camila was better than watching tears, and the shattered gleam in her eyes.

The question snapped her attention back to his scowling face, "Yeah that's it. You can go back to your homies now. I'll see you in a few weeks I guess, Spooky. "

Feeling his chest tighten at the name, "Don't call me that!"

"Then don't be him with me," with that said, she slammed the door when she left his room. Spotting a joint and a shot in the kitchen, she grabbed it before anyone could notice, and slipped out of the house. Leaving the shot glass on the ledge of the porch, she lit the joint closing the distance to each car.

A figure came into view by her passenger side when she reached the black car, "Can you take me to Monse's? Please? " Cesar asked, hands together as if he were praying.

"Get in before your brother sees us." 

Cesar nodded, opening the door and getting in quickly. Veronica took off still puffing on the joint she snagged. They came to a four way intersection, and Camila glanced over to Oscar. He was nervous. His thumbs twisting around each other, leg shaking up and down.

"Just tell her exactly what's going on, Cesar." 

Turning his head quickly with a worried expression, Camila chuckled, "I'm trying to figure out how to." 

She passed the joint to Cesar, "As long as it's the truth, it doesn't matter at this point how you say it. I'm giving you tonight, but tomorrow, it's you and me. I need to know what the fuck is going on, and one of you damn Diaz's is going to tell me, and my money is on you. " She stopped in front of Monse's house, "I miss you mano," she ruffled his styled hair.

Cesar swatted her hand away laughing before slipping out of the car, "You, too, Mila." He closed the door, and Camila watched him sneak around the house then, left to her place.

Camila sat on the porch drinking her tea before she had to get ready to go into work at the daycare when her phone started ringing.

"Hey, Monse, first day of high school nerves?" 

"Cesar got jumped into the gang." 

Camila's body went cold with shock. The mug dropped from her hand, and could not focus on what else Monse was saying, "I've gotta go," was all she said before hanging up.

Oscar spotted Camila's car parked on the street, and noticed her sitting on the steps when he pulled into his driveway. He looked to Sad Eyes in the passenger seat, "Finish this shit up, and meet back here." He saw the cigarette resting between her fingers, and knew this was another conversation he didn't want to have, and didn't need the homies around to witness any of it.

The two Santos nodded, and left as soon as they exited the Impala. Oscar started walking towards the sulking woman until she met him halfway in the yard. He could see the chaos in her eyes as they shifted from rage to sorrow. Reaching out to pull her into his arms, his hands were slapped away.

"How could you not tell me, Oscar?" tears started streaming down Camila's face as she pushed on the man's chest, "How could you do this to him?" Another push, "we're supposed to be protecting him, not signing his fucking deathwish!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Camila?" Oscar barked, not welcoming the physical contact.

"You had Cesar jumped into the gang! Cesar is not meant to be a Santo, why would you do this to your own brother! " she choked on the words as she sobbed from the frightful chill that destroyed her.

"Así es como lo protejo! (This is how I protect him!)" He bellowed, "This is how I keep him by my side! He's got a whole crew to protect him! "

"No, that's what you pleased yourself, pendejo! I did just fine keeping him safe. "

"But I'm not going out then! Now he's got a target on his back because of me. "

"And an even bigger one because now he's a Santo, and not just Spooky's little brother," there was nothing else she could say. Her heart was broken. So, she left Oscar standing there with a conflicting amount of inner turmoil running through his being.

Everything she tried to keep Cesar safe from, just became true. Because of Spooky no less. She had lost out many times to the Oscar loyalty has for Cuchillos, but she did not expect Cesar to fall victim to that same loyalty.

Thanks for reading the newest addition to this story! Please vote and leave some comments. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block plus finally watching Mayans MC season 2. Got a little caught up on Angel Reyes for a minute. So, if you love SoA/Mayans, might be seeing an Angel story on here soon. Anyways! Hoping to have the next chapter out this week to make up for the chapter that should have been out last week.


	5. Playin in the Flames

Lupita made her way to the door as quickly as she could when she heard the knocks echoing through the front of the house. Once in reach, she opened the door to see Oscar standing on the other side, face void of any emotions. To say she was surprised to see him on her front porch was an understatement considering how distant he had put between himself and the two women since she had been released. 

Crossing her hands over her chest, “Oscar,” she greeted with a flat voice, and a raised brow. 

“Buenos dias, Tia. Camila around?” He asked face and voice holding it’s neutrality. Knowing Camila had to have told the woman staring him down with a not so jovial look, he did not want to do anything to upset Lupita further.

Lupita shook her head-her graying hair swung lightly along, “She’s staying with Veronica in Brentwood for a few days,” seeing the disappointment cover his face she felt a wave of sympathy rush over her; “Do you want to come in?”

She cared for him like a son. Not only from him being with Camla since she was fifteen, but Lupita had been the one to care for Oscar when he was younger; his mother getting in a deeper relationship with the needle when Rey was sent away the first time.

The Santo followed the older woman into the house, “Gracias,” he said, shutting the door. 

He walked ahead of Lupita, pulling the chair out for her to sit. She was still moving rather slowly since her stint in the hospital. To see one of the strongest women he has ever known to look this frail was new to Oscar, and it was hard for him to accept. This woman took care of him when he needed it most. Lupita stepped up when his own mother could not. 

He had only seen his mother clean for maybe two years once she was pregnant with Cesar. Rey was arrested again-Cesar two years old-and Rebecca went back to her crutch of dealing with life without him. Not the example of a strong mother figure. 

Reaching for the dugout placed on the table, Lupita slid the silver one hitter out, and brought it to her lips. She took a drag, and held it for a moment, “Maybe you’ll be more forthright about what’s going on with you and Camila?”

Oscar cleared his throat, swiping a thumb over his nose, “You’re gonna find out one way or another. Figured Mila already told ya,” he took a pause looking over Lupita’s face, urging him to continue with her dark widened eyes, “Cesar. He’s uh, running with the Santos now,” he looked away not wanting to see her face; the disappointment, sadness, shame. He would not be able to bear it. So many times in his life, that was the only look people would spare him. 

Lupita’s hand went over her chest, “Oh, Oscar, no. Why mijo?”

“I need him safe,” his gravelly voice low as he spoke, teeth gritted and jaw clenching.

“We would have taken him.”

Oscar rolled his lips between his teeth, nose flared, and his lips upturned, “And have an even bigger target on you and Camila? That’s not happenin. Cesar is my responsibility now.”

Knowing there was no more she could say as she watched the guilt shift into anger; she chose this time to confess something of her own, “I haven’t told her the cancer has spread, and it’s why I’m not regaining my strength,” she took another hit from the pipe then started to clean and reload it, “My sweet girl already stresses about me so much, and I haven’t had the heart to tell her yet. Even if she doesn’t think so, she’s going to need you when I’m gone.” 

“Tia,” his voice firm, not ready to hear that her body was ready to give up the fight. 

“Doctors are estimating that I may have another month. I’m telling you this because I want you to make sure she gets out of here,” she grabbed one of his hands between hers, looking at him with such ferocity, “With or without you, Oscar. Both of your families have been torn apart by this life. You love each other, but how are you going to have a family here, and be happy?”

The Santo straightened his back, looking away from the intensity that was emanating from Lupita. He nodded and stood from the table, “That’s all I want, Tia. Her safety and happiness,” he replied before making his exit. 

Oscar cruised the streets of Freeridge, blunt between his lips, music playing with the windows down as his demons fought with one another reminding him of every decision and the outcome from each one. Was there a way for him to smooth things over with Camila; if she was even willing to listen to him. He wanted to mend things with her, but Oscar was convinced that option was gone. With no destination in mind, and his thoughts getting the best of him; Oscar pulled into a park and sat there. He lit up a cigarette then pulled out his phone. A picture of Camila asleep the morning after the Santos party was the first thing he saw on the device before making a call. 

Camila gave a burst of laughter, and coughed as the smoke from the joint got caught in her throat, “Jesus what the fuck is wrong with people?” she asked in reference to a video Veronica had found on FaceBook. 

“The things you’ll do for some dick and validation in desperate times,” Veronica laughed before she placed her phone on the bench beside the jacuzzi, “Fuck, I’m so glad you were able to get three days off to chill with me girl.” 

Camila leaned back letting the heat ease her tense shoulders as she lowered herself into the water. PRBMLS by 6LACK played in the background and she found herself swaying with the rhythm. Fairy lights wrapped around the back deck, an iron fire pit sat the opposite side of the patio. And, tonight she would be sleeping in luxury. It was a feeling of security she was not used to. A gun was not her source of safety. No Prophets. No Santos. This was maybe the fourth time Camila had been to Darius’. No gunshots, sirens seldom. 

“You forced me to. I had no other option,” she teased; “but seriously. You know I needed this, so thanks.” 

“You’ve been my person for all my life. I’ve always got your back. Just cause I’m not in the Ridge doesn’t mean that’s gonna change, mami. And this place,” Veronica gestured towards the house and back yard, “will always feel like a vaca when you come over!”

Their heart to heart was put on pause when Camila’s phone began ringing, “It’s Oscar,” she looked at Veronica needing the validation of answering it. 

Her best friend nodded, stepping out of the warm water, “I’ll grab us a new bottle of wine and more bud too.” 

“Hey, Oscar,” her voice timid, not sure what she was expecting from this conversation. 

“I won’t keep you long, nena. Just,” there was a pause, “Can we talk when you get back from Vee’s?”

Camila chewed on her bottom lip wondering if she was ready to see Oscar yet, but she already knew what her decision was, “Yeah. I’ll text you when I get back,” there were only three people that knew where she was, and Oscar was not one of them, “How’d you know where I was? You talked to Tia? She’s the only one that can’t say no to you.”

Oscar was not expecting to feel such a strong rush of relief course through him,“You ask too many questions,” he smiled as her laugh met his ears. Just knowing she was willing to meet with him was the only good thing to happen in weeks. 

“Couple a chismosas you and Tia.” 

“Te quiero mi corazón,” 

Camila smiled. She loved him, but she could not bring herself to say it to him. She was still hurting, and processing her emotional state. It was difficult to know someone when they have been keeping their distance. Handling situations with Oscar now were different than their interactions before. 

“Siempre,” was the only reply she had to let him know where they stood, and she hung up before taking the offered wine glass from Veronica. 

Veronica peeked over to Camila as she sipped from the glass in her hand holding the other out with a loaded glass blunt; “So?” she asked, setting the wine glass next to her. 

Camila shrugged, putting the glass blunt between her lips, “Gonna see him when I get back.”

“If you feel that’s what you’re ready for, but if you need to back out,” Veronica took a sip of her wine, “ then do it. You need to be able to have this conversation with as clear a head as you can, Mila.”

“I think this is as clear as my head is gonna be for this shit storm, Vee. So, next step is a face to face.” 

Stepping out of her Lyft driver’s Toyota Camry, Camila noticed three familiar bikes parked on the side of the house. She opened the door to see Monse, Jamal and Ruby in the kitchen grabbing plates from the counter. Tia at the opened refrigerator putting food and condiments away.

Jamal was the first to notice the woman now in the house. He put his plate down, his chewing sped up as he nudged Ruby twice with his elbow. Ruby grew irritated and looked up. 

“What, Jamal?” the teen in question pointed to Camila, who could not contain the small laugh that escaped.

“How’s it going?” Camila asked setting her bags in the living room.

“Oh you know,” Ruby ran his eyes over her, “had to come see our beautiful reina.” 

Monse rolled her eyes hard crossing her arms over her chest, “Shut up, Ruby.” 

He gave her a look of disdain, “Excuse her,” looking back to Camila, “she’s cranky because none of her ideas to save Cesar have been fruitful.”

“Save Cesar?”

“From the gang,” all three teens announced. 

Camila’s brow raised, she wanted to laugh, but she had to contain herself-needing to hear what they were planning. She looked to Lupita - sitting at the table- and she shrugged. Grabbing an extra folding chair, she sat with the others at the kitchen table. 

“I keep telling them we need to find the Rollerworld money!” Jamal’s eyes wide, elbows on the table with his hands shaking in the air near his face.

Lupita laughed loudly, “Rollerworld?” Jamal’s face formed into a scowl from another naysayer; “That’s all Camila could talk about when she was younger.”

Jamal stood from the chair, appalled, “How have you never told me about Rollerworld!”

“Uh,” confusion written on her face, “You’ve only mentioned it a few times to me. Didn’t think you were looking for it.”

“See! We should look more into it, gather information.”

“How many times we gotta say that Rollerworld is not the answer. We have to convince Spooky, so Cesar can just go back to being Cesar.” 

“This is a fools’ game, Rueben. Cesar gets out if he runs or dies.” Four shocked eyes fell upon Lupita, “I need to lie down.” 

“What was that?” Monse asked. 

Camila shook her head staring in the direction of her aunt’s room, “Her brother got gunned down. Got a cousin doing time for life. Now she’s watching Oscar and Cesar go through the cycle.” Looking down to her hands, she bit her lip, “Not exactly the most optimistic outcomes.” 

“That’s even more reason we gotta get Cesar away. Jailed or killed?” Monse’s voice growing louder, “How do we convince Oscar to let him out?” her head turned to Camila.

Shrugging with a hopeless gleam in her eyes, “If you figure it out let me know,” she stood from the chair looking towards the back of the house, “I need to check on Tia. Good luck with the Save Cesar plan guys.” 

Leaving the three teens, Camila walked to Lupita’s room - knocking on the door before walking in - and saw her propped against her head board watching reruns of her favorite telenova. 

“Everything good mija?”

Lips quirked up, Camila nodded, “I wanted to check on you. That outburst to the kids wasn’t like you”

A defeated breath was released, “The worry about someone I love being a Santo never seems to end, and they need to know the reality of the situation. I want more than anything for Cesar to walk away, but how likely is that?” She paused feeling the weight of her secret sinkinging. She had to tell her niece soon. Not giving the truth about how her condition was eating away at her, “There’s something we need to talk about, Camila.” 

A surge of worry filled her as she sat on the navy comforter littered with light pink and sage floral prints. The woman before her was changing, and Camila was not sure if she could ever be truly prepared for what was to come. The barely there squeeze of her hand implied Lupita’s diminishing strength. Her once glowing skin, now sallow as her body continued the fight, draining what was left of her it seemed like. Tears began to pool Camila’s vision. 

A hesitant sigh left Lupita, “While I was in the hospital, my Oncologist came in to discuss my results,” the older woman looked at her niece, concern pouring from her body; “The cancer is spreading.” Camila’s hand tightened around the fragile one in hers, and the anguished sob she cried broke the woman beside her. She never wanted to make Camila feel any kind of pain, but this was something she could not protect the young woman from.

“I can’t,” Camila laid her head on Lupita’s shoulder as another sob took over, “I can’t do this without you.”

Her arms tightened as much as she could make them around Camila's shaking form, placing a kiss on her head, “Oh mi dulce bebe, por supuesto que puedas. (Oh my sweet baby, of course you can.) Bringing a shaking hand to Camila’s wet cheek, she brought her niece’s honey eyes to her own milky brown orbs, “You will never have to do this alone. They may not be blood, but you have a familia that loves you as their own. There are three kids that are looking to you for help because they admire and love you.” She wiped tears from the tear stained face, an amiable smile stretched across the loving aunt’s lips; “You have Oscar. He may not be your one true love, but right now, he is here, and you both love each other. You must live in the present more than the future.” 

Thursday nights at Eddie’s were one of the calmer nights the bar had seen. The music played softer tonight, the light chatters of conversation mixing with the melodic tones. Camila welcomed work for the distraction from her life. She was now able to many other people’s lives, and was able to sweep hers under the rug. All the attention of her thoughts not being on Lupita’s cancer, the impending conversation with Oscar, Cesar’s safety. And for the first three hours of her shift, that’s what she did. She was at the back wall grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels - pouring a double- and when she turned to fill the cup with Coke, Oscar sat at the bar with a pensive gaze on her. 

Placing the glass down in front of her customer she asked if he wanted to keep his tab open, and took his card from him clipping it to the receipt. Once he was gone she walked over to Oscar, who was chewing nervously on a toothpick. 

“Hey, Oscar? What’s going on?”

“Not sure,” he said tersely after catching her light eyes with his sinful brown pools. No emotion, but still enrapturing; “You never let me know you were back. Got worried. Tia said you were here, and you haven’t been answering my texts.”

“Look I’m sorry, Oscar. I’m just going through it right now, and I wasn’t ready to handle this,” she said motioning a finger through the space between them. 

“What’s going on besides this?” He asked, trying to keep the annoyance of their relationship being regarded as ‘this’ at bay as he watched her face contort into a sorrowful expression.

Camila paused, not sure if she wanted to tell Oscar about Tia’s cancer getting worse. He had a right to know. The Santo grabbed her hand in his and pulled her attention back to his concerned face. 

“It’s Tia, she uh got some news, and waited weeks to tell me, so I’m just trying to wrap my head around that still.”

Running a hand over his freshly shaved head, he pointed to the back wall, “Get me a shot yeah?” Camila grabbed a glass and placed the double in front of him; “She told me while you were in Brentwood,” the tequila burned down his throat and tapped the bar with the glass for another. “No chemo still?”

Camila shook her head as she filled the glass with another two shots, “No she’s not, and I understand why, but,” her throat began to tighten as tears began to form in her eyes, “but it doesn’t make it any easier to watch her die.” She quickly wiped her eyes, and composed herself when she saw the two new patrons walk in the bar. 

“When do you get off?” Oscar asked when he noticed them sit three stools away from him casting nervous glances his way. 

“Midnight.” 

“Come by and chop it up when you’re done here?” Camila nodded, and Oscar caught one of her hands bringing his soft lips to the top of her tanned skin; “Be careful.” 

Camila watched him leave the bar, and tended the new customers that came and went for the rest of her shift.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave some kuddos and comments, and hopefully it won't take another two weeks for a new chapter.


End file.
